


Gif Not Jif

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on: "Stalia as newscasters Au please!"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gif Not Jif

Malia adjusted Stles’ suit collar while he fixed her hair. They had about a minute before they had to go on air and report the six o’clock news. They gave each other one last onceover then walked over to their chairs.

“What do you want to get for dinner?” Stiles asked as he took his seat.

“We’re meeting up with the others for Isaac’s birthday dinner, remember?” She reminded him.

“Oh, right,” he said.

“Quiet on the set!” Called their boss. “We go live in 5! 4! 3! 2!-“she pointed to them.

“Good Evening, and welcome to BHL hosted by the lovely Malia Tate and Myself,” Stiles greeted.

“Tonight’s top story is the mysterious appearance of the Diggle Doughnut inside the gym of Beacon Hills High,” Malia read.

“That’s a little too big to go with your morning coffee Coach,” Stiles said with a wink.

He was very aware that his former lacrosse coach watched the news when it ran again at ten, and he liked to connect anything school related to Coach Finstock with some witty joke as often as possible. It usual earned him a disgruntled tweet from the high school coach.

Malia shook her head and kept going.

“In other news, a single man rescued five different cats from trees this weeks-”

“Parrish, is that you? Or is it you Scott?” Stiles asked.

Malia bit back her laugh. They weren’t supposed to go off script, but their boss allowed a few little slips in the broadcasts.

“My money’s on Scott,” Malia said. 

“Then that leaves me with Parrish,” Stiles said. “One of you better fess up if you did it.”

Things went serious after that.

They had to or their boss would lose her mind.

* * *

 

“Oh my god! You’re Malia Tate!”

Malia smiled at the young blonde woman who’d come up to her.

It wasn’t often that people came up to one of them, since they were only local celebrities, but when they did, it always gave them a sense of importance.

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions? I’m a journalism major at BHC and I need to interview someone for my next assignment.”

“I have to go meet my husband for lunch,” Malia said.

The girl’s face fell slightly.

“But I can give you my email address and we can do it another time,” Malia offered.

The girl lit up again and opened up the notes on her phone before handing it to Malia who quickly typed in her email and said her goodbye to the girl.

“There’s my local celebrity,” Isaac said.

Malia rolled her eyes. “Where’s Stiles?”

“He went to the bathroom,” Scott answered. “What’d that girl want?”

“You saw that?”

Isaac nodded.

“She just wanted an interview.”

“And you say you’re not a minor celebrity,” he said muttered.

“I don’t think being an anchor makes me any kind of celebrity,” Malia protested.

“But it kind of does,” he said. “Your face is on the billboard next to my apartment, most of the town knows your name and half the people that go to BHC and BHH have a crush on you.”

“I’m not going through this with you again.”

He held his hands up in surrender.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Malia asked.

“Lia, he’s not my boyfriend,” Isaac groaned.

“Yes he is,” Stiles said, sitting next to Malia. “He’s your boyfriend and Kira’s his girlfriend.”

“I would say we should report it tonight, but it’s not exactly breaking news,” Malia teased.

Stiles grinned and they high fived.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You guys are the worst.”’

They used that joke so much and their friends hated it. In fact, their friends hated most of their reporter like burns and jokes unless they were directed at someone else.

* * *

 

Stiles and Malia sat in their chairs, waiting to go on air.

“I saw this Jif on tumblr and-“

“Did you just say Jif?” Stiles asked, cutting her off.

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s pronounced Gif.” Stiles exclaimed.

“The guy that invented them says it’s pronounced Jif,” Malia said.

The camera man tried to get their attention without speaking after they missed the usual countdown.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know it was Jraphics Interchange Format.”

She rolled her eyes, “But the guy who made them said it was Jif!”

“Yeah, okay, but I challenge you to find one person that says Jif instead of Gif.”

“GUYS!” One of the crew members yelled.

They turned to face the camera, realizing they were live.

“Uh- I-I’m Stiles and this is my co-anchor Malia Tate and welcome to Beacon Hills Live,‘” Stiles said.

“Tonight’s top story is about a brave young deputy who rescued a little girl from a burning building,” Malia reported.

They got their act together and did their jobs.

* * *

 

The next day was chaos.

Both of their twitters blew up with people sending them the way they thought Gif was pronounced. They didn’t even know so many people watched them.

Malia was disappointed that most people agreed with her husband, but she was pleased that she wasn’t entirely alone in her pronunciation.

Stiles’s phone rang and he answered it after telling her it was their boss, Sharon.

“Hello?”

Malia locked eyes with him as he listened to her response.

“You did?” He asked.

Malia made a face, expecting Sharon to rip into her husband.

“You want us to what?”

Stalia mouthed ‘Do what?’ at him and he held his finger up to tell her to wait a minute.

“But- Okay, um, if you say so,” he said. “Bye Sharon.”

He hung up, staring at his phone for a moment.

“What does she want us to do?”

“She wants us to announce a poll at the beginning of our broadcast,” He answered.

“A poll about what?”

He laughed. “About the way to pronounce ‘gif’ oddly enough.”

“What? That’s ridiculous!”

“Right?”

Malia shook her head. “I guess we shouldn’t be surprised. Sharon will do anything to improve our ratings.”

Stiles nodded and laid on the bed next to her.

* * *

“Tonight, we’re doing something a little different,” Stiles announced. 

“We’re running a poll on the correct pronunciation of Jif,” Malia explained.

“Gif,”Stiles said.

“Just go to the official channel six twitter to find the poll,” Malia said. “You have until the last five minutes of our broadcast to decide.”

“Have fun!” Stiles said. 

Then it was reporting on the arrests made Sheriff Stilnski. (“That’s my dad!” Stiles had chimed), the local sports, the weather for the next day, the events at the local elementarys then finally, after what felt like an eternity, it was time.

“The polls are in, and the winner is….”Malia trailed dramatically.

“Gif!” Stiles exclaimed. “78% to 22%.”

Malia shook her head in disappointment. “You guys couldn’t have backed me up?” She asked, looking into the camera. “Now I have to see that dumb smirk for the rest of the day.”

Stiles smiled smugly and ended their broadcast.

“Quit smiling at me like that,” Malia said.

Stiles chuckled, but to her surprise he didn’t gloat and instead offered to buy her dinner.

“Do you think we should do that more often?”

“Accidentally bring our whole town into a minor argument?”

“Yeah, That was fun.”

She chuckled, then gave him a quick peck on the lips.

After that, they casually slipped in their arguments at the end of their broadcasts and let their viewers weigh in. Eventually, their boss gave them a segment on the morning show “Wake Up with Wendy’ where they read tweets about couple’s arguments, gave their own thoughts, ran polls and helped them work through it.


End file.
